Whisper of the Heart - After story (SEQUEL)
by Sejuru Emina
Summary: It's been 7 years since Seiji left and promised Shizuku that they will get married someday. Now, Shizuku is a well-known great writer not only in Japan but around the world. They have exchange letters these past years, but suddenly Seiji stopped replying to her letters. Will the two still be able to fulfill their promise? Read and enjoy the sequel to "whisper of the heart."


**Whisper of the Heart – After Story**

~ this is a fan made story of the events after the timeline which is set in the animation of "whisper of the heart." You can read this for free, you can also publish this on other websites if you want, but please remember to give the credits to me. Enjoy reading. Sorry for the wrong grammar if there are some ^_^

7 years had passed since Seiji made a promise to Shizuku that they will get married when the right time comes. He had also confessed his love for her, and both of them hope that they will be together forever. Seiji stayed for only 1 week in Japan, and then immediately departed to furnish his dream to become a great violin maker that Shizuku will be proud of. Meanwhile, Shizuku stick to what she dream of becoming, a great writer and remained on Japan to enhance her skills further.

Being apart from each other, separated by the wide oceans is not really easy for both of them. The moment Shizuku sent Seiji to the airport felt as if her heart would break. As much as possible, they don't want to be apart from each other. But for the sake of an everlasting happiness in the future, sacrifices are inevitable. They have to endure the challenges and pain brought by this long distance relationship.

To avoid the lack of communication which is very important in maintaining relationships, Shizuku wrotes a letter for Seiji every day. Peaking inside the letter, we will see a diary, for she almost wrote all the important events that happened on that day, then she will always leave this closing remark: "_I love you Seiji, I hope we will see each other soon." _

During the last 6 years, Seiji will always reply to her letters, while always reminding her of how much he loves and want to see her face every day if only it is possible. Knowing that there is someone who cares for her more than anything, Shizuku gave her best in her field of writing. She took the course "Creative Writing" during college, wherein she really learned more. She wrote more stories and join more competitions to improve her skills. There are lot of times when her novels got adapted into a manga, while the first story that she wrote, "Whisper of the Heart" after being furnish into a great best-selling novel had been animated, with its popularity spreading around the world.

There are many newspapers and magazine companies who want to hire Shizuku, but she chose to be an independent writer. With the price money she gained from winning every writing contest, Shizuku established her own publishing shop. It is only a small shop for now because she is just getting started, but in the future, this will become a big company known all around the corners of the world. When she is asked why she rejected these once-in-a-blue-moon offers, she will always replied:

"_A writer does not belong to anybody, but the stories that a writer created belongs to everyone. I do not want my skills to be controlled by someone else, I will write not because somebody told me to do so, but because I want to and there is someone who inspired me to write with my free will. " _

When Shizuku is asked about this inspiration she refer to, she will blushed really hard, for she knows that if there will be someone who inspired her to write then that person will be no other than Seiji. She will always avoid these kind of questions, but curiosity will never fades away especially now that she became a famous writer in Japan, and later on in the world. Shizuku uses the pen name 'Moon' on her works.

"Ummm, Ms. Moon, do you already have a boyfriend?" a very eager reporter asked during one of the book signing event of Shizuku in Tokyo.

She almost froze in her seat. Cameras and people surrounds her on every corner, there is no way to escape from this question how she wishes to avoid. She knows that question like this will always lead to very personal queries at the end. Shizuku do not want her private life to be a source of entertainment of other people. But since she got no choice,

"I don't have any." She replied while sighing. Flash of cameras flicker, while Shizuku prays for no further questions about her private life, but one of the reporters step in front and asked…

"Then do you have someone special in your heart?"

Shizuku seems to be strucked by a thunderbolt after hearing this question. This is why she do not like events with media, they will always step over the line. She knows that if she do not answer this question, then silence means 'yes'. She think of other ways, but they are not possible right now. With her imaginative mind, she even ask powerful spirits to make her invisible so that she can escape without others knowing, but this is reality, a selfish reality.

"Ms. Moon?" the reporter remark with a demanding tone for an answer.

"_I guess I cannot escape. Oh kami-sama, this is really terrible." _Shizuku said in her mind. She is about to answer but there is this person whose interruption for Shizuku is a miracle sent from heaven.

"Oiy Moon, it's time for your next appointment with the scholastic publishing. They are planning to distribute your works in New York." Her older sister announce with a big smile on her face. It was on purpose to announce it aloud so that the media would hear. Thankfully, after hearing the famous publishing company known all over the world, there was a sudden change of topic.

"_That was a great—" _the reporter was interrupted by the body guards of Shizuku.

"_So I guess guys, it was so unfortunate but we need to stop this event right now. Until next time."_ The sister of shizuku said while officially marking the end of the interview.

The two immediately rush to the car prepared for them at the back stage. With a deep feeling of

relief, Shizuku finally had a time for her mind to rest. She stares at her sister who is currently fixing her finger nails.

"_You are my saviour, Sis. I almost answered that question back then." _Shizuku said with a teary eyes.

_"*laugh* you do not have to owe me, since I know how you are desperately in love with that Amasawa-person and you wanted to keep your love life private as possible." _Her sister replied. Shizuku stares at the window hoping that she will see something beautiful that can inspire her for the new story she is planning to make.

_"But didn't you find it strange, Shizuku? Seiji is not replying to your letters anymore. Hmmm… its been a year since he stopped sending back letters to you right? Do you know why?"_

Shizuku after hearing what her sister said was alarmed. She do not want to think of this. It is the very main reason why she is getting herself busy these past months. But now that she is reminded of it, it is really strange why Seiji is not replying anymore. Does Seiji had already forgotten her? No, he will never forget her. Shizuku knows that because she is aware that both of them love each other.

"_Can I take back what I said before? You are not my saviour, do you dream of becoming a reporter, sis?" _Shizuku remarked irritated, her sister laughs.

"_Calm down Shizuku. But being in love is really amazing right?" _Her sister insisted while staring at her. Shizuku became self-conscious. Is there something on her face that made her sister stare at her like this?

_"What's your problem?" _Shizuku said while pushing her sister away, and transferring her attention to the scenery of Mt. Fuji through the windows of the car. She heard of her sister laugh again.

"_When you're in love with somebody, everything that reminds you of him can make you behave differently, just like the Shizuku I saw during that book signing event." _Her sister remarked while smiling. Shizuku was about to make a counter reply for that remark, but she stop because she knows that what her sister said was right. Deep inside, she is just covering the fact that she is worried of why Seiji ignores her letters up to now. If she will not make herself busy, maybe she will get crazy thinking of him. But what the heck is really happening to Seiji right now? Why is he ignoring her letters for almost one year? Her sister saw this confuse expression of Shizuku, and came up to something which makes Shizuku almost cry.

"_Shizuku…have you ever consider the probability that Seiji is already in-love with somebody else?" _this question had never cross Shizuku's mind before. Maybe because she trust him so much up to the point that she believes that Seiji will never dare to betray her feelings. But, this is reality, and unlike the stories that she wrote before, reality doesn't always give a happy ending. Her sister realized that she had just said something really terrible, which made Shizuku froze into her position.

"_Well, ahehehe, just joking! (slap shizuku's back) There's no way he can betray you right?" _she said while trying to comfort Shizuku.

"_No. People can change over time. Why I did not consider this possibility before?" _Shizuku said, she is almost about to cry. Her sister really felt so guilty.

"_Oiy, do you really believe in what I said? Are you an idiot? I'm just joking." _Her sister added, hoping that Shizuku will be relieve.

"_No, but it is possible. Now, that you said it, I cannot remove in my mind that …oh, can you stop the car here? I almost forgot that I need to go in the library to borrow some books. " _the car had stopped, and Shizuku immediately went out with a very confuse facial expression which worries her sister.

"_Shizuku, just forget what I said. Are you alright? Are you sure for us to leave you like this?" _her sister shouted through the car's window at the Shizuku who is slowly walking away. Shizuku stares at her

"_I'm fine. I'm just thinking for the plot of my new story. That stupid suggestion of yours won't really bothers me." _she said while wearing a fake smile.

"_Hmmm. So be it. Just return home early, and remember to hide your face. You're not an ordinary person anymore. Wear this!" _her sister said while throwing a cap on her. Shizuku catch the cap and wear it so that she can hide her face. She saw her sister's hand waving at her as the car started to move. Shizuku waves back at her, and right after her sister is now out of sight started walking with that confuse expression on her face.

"_Anyway, where am I planning to go?" _what she said earlier about going to the library is just an excuse so that her sister won't bother her anymore. Most of the times, her sister's comments were futile, but now she has a point. She really loves Seiji so much up to the point that she denied the possibility that he may betray her.

"_Seiji…the reason why Seiji ignores my letters is probably because he already fell in love with somebody else." _She said on her mind. She cannot think of any reason aside from this, and with just thinking of it really breaks her heart. Then she suddenly remember Uncle Nishi, the old man might know how Seiji is doing.

Shizuku decided to go on the old man's place but a magazine displayed on one of the store's window she is passing captivated her attention. She turned around to get a closer look. She was shocked of what she saw. The title of the magazine was "The Violin World" and its cover is a person very familiar to her. It was Seiji, Seiji Amasawa. Seiji is already a grown up handsome young man in the picture while holding a violin. But instead to be happy, Shizuku's expression only got worse. Right beside Seiji is a beautiful young woman just the same at their age holding hands with Seiji. The girl is not a Japanese, so it is really possible that Seiji met her abroad. Seiji together with that woman were staring at each other eyes so passionately that anybody who sees this will arrive into the conclusion that they are couple in-love with each other. The girl is also wearing an engagement ring on her ring finger.

At the side of this magazine was a magazine featuring Shizuku during the launch of one of her best-selling novels. Shizuku is in deep pain. The possibility that what her sister said is right has now been supported by an evidence. But still, she push herself to smile and be happy of their achievement even though she's not.

"_I'm glad. So both of us had already set a foot on our dreams in life. I'm happy… for you Seiji."_ She whispered, suddenly tears fell down from her eyes.

"_Why I am crying?" _she protested on herself while starting to walk towards the library. She is happy for Seiji because it seems that he is happy right now. Suddenly, it started to rain. She did not bring an umbrella. She only have her cap. Shizuku stares at the cloudy sky.

"_So that's why I am crying. I am crying not for Seiji, I am crying… for myself. I guess my next story will focus on a girl whose heart is broken. This will become a tragic story." _Shizuku remarked. She saw the pathway which leads to the shop of uncle Nishi on the other side of the road she was in. She remember how she found that antique shop while she is following Moon, the everybody's cat. The scene created a small smile on her face.

"_I guess there's no point on going on Uncle Nishi's place right now." _She said in a lonely tone. Shizuku run towards the library. She is soaking wet because of the rain, but her only intention is to borrow a book she is planning to read a month ago that because of her full schedule, she wasn't unable to do so. Now, she needs a lot of time to move on and she is planning to spend it with books.

Shizuku walked towards the last shelf, for the book is there. Upon reaching the place, she immediately search for it with her eyes, but she suddenly remembers that she had forgotten its title. She fixed her cap while trying to remember the title. "_What was its title again?" _She think thoroughly. "**The**…oh yeah I'm near….**the kept…**something..grrrrr….what's the last word again?.."she suddenly heard of the sound of a book being taken from the shelf.

"_**The Kept Promise. **__This is a nice book, I've read it, 7 years ago." _a gentle voice had said the complete title of the book Shizuku is about to borrow. She was glad that there is someone who knows this book, now she can borrow it. As a reward for telling her the title of the book, Shizuku decided to remove her cap and reveal her personality to this lucky person.

"_No one here in Japan would not be delighted to meet me in person." _She said in her mind. She removed her cap, revealing her long brownish hair and beautiful face. It is only now that she notice that this person is a boy taller than her. "_Well, whatever." _Instead of looking at the man's face, her eyes was magnetized by the book the man was holding. She immediately grab for it.

"_**The Kept Promise…**__uwaa, this is the book I wanted to read a month ago but due to my hectic schedule, I'm unable to do so. Well, boy…thank you for reminding me its title. I almost forgot it. This book will be the medication for the current situation of my heart. Anyway, as a reward I will grant you the opportunity to get my autograph. If you do not know me yet, by the way I am—_Shizuku stopped when the young man suddenly hug her. He started to talk

_ "Shizuku Tsukishima, also known as Moon. One of the best-selling author of today. I cannot believe that you will use the name of that cat as your pen name. You're really corny, aren't you?" _he said in a very gentle voice while hugging Shizuku. This is the only moment Shizuku realizes who this person was. How come she did not recognize immediately his voice? But why he is here?and why is he hugging her so casually when already got his girlfriend. Shizuku pushed Seiji away.

"_Don't touch me so casually, you two-timer!" _Shizuku exclaimed. Seiji was shocked.

_"sssssshhhh"_ the librarian hissed. Shizuku shouted too hard that it echoed in the whole room. The people stares at them. Shizuku and Seiji was deeply embarrassed especially Seiji who is really confused of the situation.

_"What are you talking about Shizuku?! Who's the two-timer?" _Seiji replied in a low voice. Shizuku crossed her arms. She avoid looking at Seiji's face, because it was too dazzling. He was really a grown-up handsome man. She might fall for his trap again, and she will never allow that.

_"(laugh) I'm not ignorant! Hugging me all of a sudden when you already love somebody else! You traitor! Liar! You cannot deny it to me, I saw it all on a magazine cover!" _Shizuku replied trying to lower down her voice since they are in the library. But Seiji's expression was unexpected. He suddenly laugh upon hearing this instead of being guilty of himself.

"_Shizuku, what you saw on that magazine is just a play. I am endorsing that girl's violins that's why we are posed that way. You immediately arrive at that stupid conclusion (laugh). It is just a magazine advertisement." _Seiji replied, Shizuku realizes how stupid she was and is deeply embarrassed. She blush so hard, and was about to escape from this scene. But Seiji grabs her hand and push her towards him. Their faces are so near at each other.

_"What.. are you doing?" _Shizuku asked while avoiding his melting stare. She is so embarrassed, she cannot look directly on Seiji's eyes.

"_Your punishment for thinking such stupid thing that I betrayed you, when the reality is that there's no minutes that have passed that I'm not thinking of you. I finally came back to stay with you forever but you suddenly proclaimed that I'm a two-timer. How rude of my love to think of her lover that way." _Seiji whispered directly on Shizuku's ears which made Shizuku blushed more.

"_Sorry, I was so confused during that time because you are not replying with my letters anymore." _Shizuku replied still avoiding her stare.

_"Letter? I did not receive any. I stopped receiving your letter since last year, and I'm really worried. Are you sure you are sending me any? Or maybe…" _Seiji whispered on a lonely tone.

"_No, I'm writing letters, I even have the payment coupon from Nissin Post Office." _Shizuku replied wondering what had happened. Seiji laughs again.

_"That office had closed a year ago. It was bankrupted! No wonder why I cannot receive your letters. Fate is really playing with us." _Seiji remarked now hugging Shizuku.

_"So this means we are waiting for each other's letter? That was…ridiculous. I'm… sorry for doubting you, Seiji." _Shizuku hugged him in return. She longed for him for so long, and now he is at her front, she do not want to let him go. The same as Seiji, this girl right in front of her is the girl of his dreams. She is the reason and inspiration why he worked so hard to fulfil his dreams. Now that they are both successful, no one can separate them apart.

_"But fate is still good." _Seiji said, while showing Shizuku the title of the book that she is supposed to borrow.

"_**The Kept Promise**__, this book is the witnessed how we manage to keep our promises for each other. And now, Shizuku…let me fulfil one more-" _Seiji draws a small box from his pocket. He opens it and reveals a very beautiful ring. He gets Shizuku's right hand and insert the ring on her ring finger. Shizuku was outpouring with happiness she never felt before.

"_Seiji…you are" _Shizuku said, Seiji kneel on the floor.

"_Right here on the library, the place which serves as the medium in order to connect our fate, and right in the front of this book which represent a promise fulfilled…Shizuku… will you marry me and became Shizuku Amasawa?" _Seiji proposed to Shizuku with a gentle smile and truthful eyes on his face. Shizuku's heart starts beating so fast, she is falling in love more and more with this boy in front of her.

"_Yes, Seiji." _Shizuku replied, Seiji stand up and reach for Shizuku's lips, and the two person deeply in love with each other kissed passionately, as if they belong to a different world, a romantic world wherein their bonds will never be break. Indeed, it is _a kept promise._

**FIN**

** Sejuru Emina 2013**


End file.
